DNA or Nurture
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Addison fosters Harper and Harvey (Amelia's twins) for a year, but when the twins are given the opportunity to go back to their birth mother or get adopted by Addison whose been more of a mother than Amelia has. Who will the twins chose? Does nurture really trump DNA? PS. I own nothing except for Harvey and Harper. I owned PP, Addison would be with Pete raising Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

Nine year old twins, Harvey Allen, who has Down Syndrome and Harper Allison Shepherd are the kids of Amelia Shepherd. Amelia was raped and impregnated by her uncle when she was fifteen. Amelia does drugs and alcohol to help forget the fact that she was raped by someone she trusted.

One day when Harper and Harvey walk home from school, their mom isn't home and their house is surrounded by social services and police officers.

"What's going on, officer?" Harper asked concerned while also staying close to her brother in case she needs to protect him.

"Where's my mommy?" Harvey asked

"Are you two Harper and Harvey Shepherd?" The officer asked

Harper and Harvey nodded with worried looks on their faces.

"When was the last time you saw your mom?" The officer asked

Harvey stared at the police officer, pursed his lips together and then looked at his sister.

Harper saw the look on brother's face and quickly replied, "This morning when we left school."

"Are you sure?" The officer asked looking skeptically at the kids

Harper nodded, "Yes I'm sure. She probably just went to the store and will be back soon."

Harvey looked down not able to handle the look the officer was giving him and his sister.

The officer bent down to Harvey's level and lifted the little boy's chin a little, "Your sister is lying, isn't she?" The officer paused waiting for an answer, "When did you last see your mother?"

Harvey sighed and nodded, "We saw her last week." Then he asked worried, "Is my mommy okay? Mommy was supposed to meet my teacher for a parent teacher meeting."

"we don't know where she is, but I need you to go with this nice lady over here." The officer said "She's a social worker. She's going to find you a safe home to stay in while we try to find your mom."

Harvey nodded even though he was scared. It was times like this he wished he had a dad.

"What if our mom comes back?" Harper asked "She always comes back, and when she does she won't know where my brother and I are. She'll be worried."

"Don't worry about your mom, kids. We'll fill her on when she returns or when we find her." The officer assured the kids

Harvey and Harper both nodded, then walked over to their social worker.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie Matthews. I'm your social worker." Mackenzie introduced "And don't worry. I'll find you both a great foster home."

"You won't split us up, right?" Harper asked for reassurance "Because I won't leave my brother. He needs me. He can't survive without me."

"I'll do my best not to." Mackenzie replied "Its hard to place one kid sometimes, let alone two." Harper and Harvey nodded

Mackenzie showed the kids to her car, and then drove them to social services. The kids waited in Mackenzie's office while she made calls to find a foster home for both Harper and Harvey.

A couple hours later Mackenzie's boss, Tracy walked into her office.

"Miss Matthews, it's almost five." Tracy said "You need to find a home for those kids by 5:30 or you'll have to take them to a group home until you can find them a foster home."

Mackenzie nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Miss Matthews? What's a group home?" Harvey asked

"It's a temporary placement home until a foster home can be found." Mackenzie replied to which Harvey nodded

When 5:30 hit, Mackenzie still didn't have anyone to take the Shepherd twins so she drove them to a group home.

Later that night, at the group home Harvey got really sick because of his immunodeficiency, which means that he has a compromised immune system. He needs a sterile environment to protect him from germs. Harper calls 911 since doctors were the only ones that could help her brother.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors were running tests on Harvey to see what cold/flu he had caught. Meanwhile Harper was in the waiting room trying to get a hold of her mom.

About an hour later Dr. Addison Montgomery walked out to the waiting room. "Your brother's going to be fine. He just has the flu." Addison told Harper. "Were you able to get a hold of your mom or dad?"

Harper shook her head, "My mom isn't answering, and I don't have a dad. He left when he found out my mom was pregnant." Then she asked, "Can I see my brother?"

"Of course." Addison replied with a nod. She had a look of sympathy on her face. She felt bad that the kids' mom wasn't answering her phone, and the kids' dad didn't even want them.

Harper walked into her brother's hospital room, "Hi bub. You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry sissy." Harvey whimpered

Harper smiled, "It's not your fault, bub. You can't help it. You have an immunodeficiency."

Harvey nodded, "Sissy, I miss mommy."

"I know, bubba. I miss mom too." Harper replied. Then she kissed her brother on the forehead, "Rest up, bub. You need your rest to get better. I love you."

"Love you too, sissy." Harvey replied

As Harper started to walk away toward the door, Harvey said, "Sissy? I forgot Bippy at our house."

Harper nodded, "Okay we'll get it tomorrow. Can you try to sleep without it?"

Harvey nodded sadly, "I'll try."

"Good, bub. I love you." Harper replied

Harper started to walk away when Harvey asked, "Sissy? Do you ever wonder about our daddy?"

Harper nodded, "Yes all the time, bud."

"Me too, sissy. I love you." Harvey replied before closing his eyes and going to sleep

"Sleep tight, bubba." Harper whispered before walking out of her brother's hospital room.

Harper went back to the waiting room and sat down. She wasn't going to leave the hospital until her brother was better and could leave with her.

Mackenzie, Harper and Harvey's social worker walked into the waiting room.

Harper stared at Mackenzie, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back to the group home." Mackenzie stated

"Well that's too bad because I won't leave my brother." Harper replied

Mackenzie sighed softly, "I don't have a choice and neither do you. You have to go back to the group home, so come on. Don't make this too hard."

"No!" Harper yelled "I won't go. You can't make me." Harper ran to her brother's room, sat on the chair beside his bed, and watched him sleep. She whispered, "Don't worry, bubby. I'm never going to leave you. I won't be like mommy."

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Charlotte walked over to Mackenzie and asked, "Who are you here to see?"

"Oh I'm just here for Harper Shepherd. Her brother, Harvey is here, but I'm here to take Harper back to her group home." Mackenzie explained

"Okay. Follow me. She's probably in her brother's room." Charlotte replied

Mackenzie followed Charlotte to Harvey's room and when they reached it, Mackenzie whispered to Harper, "Harper, I know you don't want to leave but you have to."

Harper shook her head and cried, "No, you can make me. I won't go. I won't leave my brother. I don't want him to think I abandoned him like our dad did. He left before before we were born."

Addison walked in at that moment. She was coming to check on Harvey and happened to hear Harper.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked

"Harper's refusing to leave her brother, but I have to take her back to the group home." Mackenzie replied

"Harper and Harvey are foster kids?" Addison asked shocked

Mackenzie nodded, "As of today, yes. Their mother abandoned them."

"My mom didn't abandon us." Harper said defending her mom. "She's going to come back. She always does."

Addison felt bad for Harper and Harvey. Then she said, "I'll take Harper. I'll foster her, and Harvey once he's better."

"Really?" Harper asked hopefully. If this meant she would be able stay with her brother or see him whenever she wanted, she was okay with that.

Addison nodded, "Yes sweet girl. Really."

"Okay I'll come to your house tomorrow morning at ten for a home study." Mackenzie told Addison before leaving

Harper hugged Addison, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. It's no problem." Addison replied as she hugged Harper back


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when Harper wakes up at 6 am and she runs to Addison's room. She is already dressed and ready for the day.

"Addie, wake up." Harper said "We have to go to my house to get Bippy for my brother before going to the hospital."

"Harper" Addison groaned looking at her clock "It's six am."

Harper nodded, "I know I want to get there before Harvey wakes up. I want to be the first person he sees when his eyes open. I don't want him to be scared because I'm not there."

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." Addison replies getting out of bed "Give me time to shower and get dressed."

"Okay I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Harper stated before walking out of Addison's room and heading downstairs. Harper noticed a picture in the living room of Addison and. her mom, Amelia. Amelia was younger in the picture, but Harper still recognized her.

When Addison finally walked downstairs, Harper asked, "Addie? Why is there a picture of you and my mom?" Harper was holding up the picture for Addison to see.

Addison asked shocked, "That's your mom?" Harper nodded and Addison replied "She's my sister-in-law. I haven't seen her since she was fifteen. That picture was taken at her fifteenth birthday party which was almost ten years ago. I didn't even know if she was still alive or if she was okay."

"Oh okay." Harper said nodding "She's alive I think, and she's mostly okay. She's hooked on drugs and alcohol though."

Addison nodded sadly. She didn't want to think of little Amelia like that. Even though Amelia was now all grown up Addison would always think of the little girl that she knew.

An hour later, when they arrived at the hospital, Harper ran to her brother's room and tucked his Bippy under is arm. Then she watched and waited for him to wake up.

Addison was thinking about how Harper had said Amelia was her mom, which would explain why Harper looked like Amelia. Addison wondered if that's why Amelia ran away all those years ago. Was she ashamed that she got pregnant? Was she scared to tell her family? What if Amelia hadn't left? What would her family have thought about her being pregnant? And most importantly who was Harper and Harvey's father?

Meanwhile, Amelia returned home. She was sober and drug free when she walked into the front door. She had been at a rehab facility getting clean so she could take better care of her kids.

"Harper! Harvey! I'm home!" Amelia announced "Where are you, my babies?! Mommy's home." Amelia looked frantically around her house for her kids because they usually ran to greet her when she came home, or at least Harvey did. No matter how many times she left them or for how long Harvey never stopped loving his mom. Harper on the other hand didn't want to be taken away from her mom. She felt like it was her job to protect her mom, which is why she lies for Amelia sometimes.

After twenty minutes later, she called dispatcher said, "911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm Amelia Shepherd. My nine year old twins are missing. A boy and a girl." Amelia replied frantically "My son, Harvey has Down syndrome and an immunodeficiency. He gets sick easily. My daughter, Harper she's smart and looks like me. She's my mini me."

"Okay ma'am, calm down. I'll tell the police to send out a search party." The dispatcher said

"Thanks I'll fax the police station my kids most recent pictures." Amelia said as she picked up the her kids school pictures.

Back at the hospital Harvey had woken up, but his eyes had yet to open. He mumbled sleepily, "Mommy?"

"No its sissy, bub." Harper replied "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Harvey opened his eyes, "Morning sissy. I slept okay. It was hard without Bippy."

"I'm sorry, bubba." Harper responded sympathetically

"Its okay, sissy." Harvey said. Then he asked, "Did the police find mommy yet?"

"I don't know, bub." Harper stated with a shrug "I haven't gotten any news, so probably not."

"Morning Harvey" Addison said "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Dr. Montgomery. I feel a little better. My stomach still feels queasy though and I still feel a little cold." Harvey replied

"Should I get another blanket, Addie?" Harper asked concerned

Addison shook her head as she read the thermometer , "No his fever is still a little high." Then she looked at Harvey, "You can call me Addie if you want." Harvey just nodded and then Addison started checking his vitals. Everything was okay except his temperature which was too high.

At 9:30 am, Addison and Harper headed back to the house since the social worker was coming over at 10 to do a home study. The home study went really well and Addison was approved to be a foster mom to Harper and Harvey. Not only was Harper happy, but Addison was happy too especially after learned that Harper and Harvey were Amelia's twins.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Amelia was called into social services. When she arrived, Mackenzie Matthews came over to talk to her.

"You're kids are safe with a nice foster mom." Mackenzie stated "And in order to gain custody of your kids back you'll have to go through our program."

Amelia nodded, "I'll do whatever it takes. I didn't abandon them. I went to rehab to get sober. I'm ready to be an amazing mom."

"Alright first you're going to have to start attending AA meetings to stay sober. Staying sober is the hardest part." Mackenzie explained

"I will." Amelia replied. Then she asked, "Could you tell me their foster mom's name? I won't try to find her. I'm just curious."

Mackenzie shook her head, "I'm sorry I cant, but I promise you your kids are in excellent care."

Amelia nodded, "Alright I understand."

A week later, Harvey is finally out of the hospital. He and his sister, Harper are relaxing at their foster home with Addison. They are playing Monopoly when Addison's pager goes off. She looks at it and sees that she was paged 911.

"I have to go, but I'm going to call Sam over to watch you. I should be back in a few hours." Addison says as she starts to stand up.

"No!" Harper cries as she clings to Addison "Don't leave me, Addie."

"Oh sweetie, I'll be back. I promise." Addison replies

Harper just clings tighter and cries, "Don't leave me, Addie. Please stay. I need you."

Addison's sighs softly and feels her heart sink in her chest She feels so bad, but she has to go. She takes off her dragonfly necklace and hands it to Harper. "Here sweetie, you hold onto this for me until I get back. This necklace is my promise that I will come back."

Harper held the necklace carefully, "It's your special necklace."

Addison nodded, "I know, but right now I really have to go."

"Okay Addie. Bye and don't worry I'll take good care of your necklace." Harper replied

Addison left to go to work, and Sam came over to watch Harvey and Harper.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'd really like and appreciate comments on what you'd like to see happen. I promise I know where I want this story to end I'm just unsure of how to get there.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, Harvey woke up crying in the middle of the night. Addison had put a baby monitor in her room, one in Harper's room, and one in Harvey's room so she could hear them if they needed her in the night. So she heard Harvey immediately, woke up, and ran to his room. She sat on his bed next to him, and held him in her arms.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Addison asked in a calming voice.

Harvey didn't respond because he was crying.

Then Addison asked, "Would you like me to sing to you?" Harvey just nodded.

Addison smiled and sang the song 'I'll stand by you'. Harvey listened to Addison's soft voice and slowly started to fall asleep.

Addison tucked Harvey back into bed as she finished the song. Then she said, "Goodnight my sweet boy. Sweet dreams."

Then she quietly exited his room and walked back to her room to go back to sleep.

In the morning, Addison is downstairs cooking breakfast while Harper and Harvey are upstairs getting ready for the day. Harper was the first one ready and walked downstairs for breakfast, which Addison was still cooking. Harper sat at the kitchen counter.

"Morning princess." Addison said to Harper

Harper smiled, "Morning Addie." Then she asked, "Do you have work today?"

"Not unless I get paged. " Addison replied

Harper nodded, "So what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you and Harvey would like to do." Addison responded

Harvey comes bounding down the stairs and then runs to the kitchen, "Morning Addie. Morning sissy."

"Morning bubba." Harper replied

Addison smiles, "Morning prince. What's got you so excited?"

"Nothing, but Addie I was wondering if we could go to the beach today?" Harvey asked

Addison smiled, "Harvey, buddy, have you looked out the window lately? This house is on the beach, so of course we can go to the beach."

Harvey turned around and looked out the window, "Oh I knew that. I'm not used to it yet."

"Addie? Can we go to the Aquarium today too?" Harper asked

Addison nodded, "Of course, sweet girl."

Later that day at the aquarium, Harvey and Harper are looking at the small sharks.

"Look, Addie!" Harvey said excitedly

Addison smiled, "I see, bud."

"Can I touch one?" Harvey asked "Like those people are."

Addison nodded, "If you'd like too."

Harvey smiled and then touch a small sharks the way the lady was showing them how.

"Would you like to touch one, sweetie?" Addison asked Harper.

"Will you touch one first, Addie?" Harper asked

Addison nodded, "Of course."

"Addie, it feels so slimy." Harvey stated

Addison touched one of the small sharks the way the lady had shown.

Then Harper touched one too. She smiled and giggled, "Oh, its so slimy."

Addison smiled and nodded, "Yes it does feel slimy."

Meanwhile, Amelia is in a parenting class. That was one of the requirements she had to complete to get her kids back. The other requirement is that she stays clean and sober for a year.

When they were done at the aquarium, they went home and got on their swimsuits and walked into the backyard onto the beach. When they one the beach, Harper and Harvey built a sandcastle, while Addison watched them and read a little of her book.

"Addie!" Harvey called "Come join us."

"Okay, bud. I'm coming." Addison replied as she put her book down and walked over to Harper and Harvey and helped them build the sandcastle.

Once they were done with the sandcastle, Harper said, "Race you both to the ocean." As she started running towards the water

Harvey stood up, "No fair." Then he started running to the water.

Addison shook her head and smiled as she ran to the water, and joined Harper and Harvey.

An hour later, all three of them were sitting on the porch laughing.

"I had fun today." Harper said "Thanks, Addie."

"Yeah thanks, Addie." Harvey added "That was a lot of fun."

Addison smiled, "I had fun with you too, kiddos."

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia was driving to social services for her first visit with her kids, Harper and Harvey.

Meanwhile Addison is driving to social services with Harper and Harvey. She's excited to see Amelia again, but she's also nervous.

"So are you excited to see your mom?" Addison asked

Harvey nodded and smiled, "Yes. I can't wait to see mommy. I miss her."

"A little. I miss my mom too." Harper added nonchalantly

Once they arrived at social services, Amelia was already there. When Harvey saw his mom he ran and hugged her.

"Mommy!" Harvey exclaimed "I missed you."

Amelia hugs her son, "I missed you too, baby." Then she asked, "Do you like your foster mom?"

Harvey nodded, "Addie's really nice, mommy."

"Addie?" Amelia questioned when she looked up and saw Addison walking in with Harper.

"Hi mom." Harper said as she hugged Amelia

Amelia smiled and hugged her daughter back, "Hi baby girl." Then she looked at Addison, "Addie, I'm so sorry. I missed you."

"It's okay, Amy. I missed you too." Addison replied "Why didn't you call me?"

Amelia shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I was scared."

"Why'd you leave? Why'd you run away?" Addison asked

"Addie, I was scared and I felt betrayed." Amelia stated

"Betrayed by who, Amy?" Addison asked confused

"My uncle." Amelia replied

Addison looked shocked, "Is he...?" She was too afraid to finish the sentence.

Addison's fears were confirmed when Amelia gave a small nod.

"I'm so sorry." Addison replied as she hugged her sister in law "I'll always be there for you, Amy."

Amelia smiled, "Thanks, Addie. And thanks for taking such great care of my kids."

"Mommy?" Harvey asked "How have you been?"

"I've been good, little man." Amelia told her son with a smile

"Are you...are you sober, mom?" Harper asked

Amelia nodded, "Yes sweetie, I am. I'm working really hard to get you and your brother back." She thought, 'My daughter is too smart and mature for her age.'

Harper nodded, "Okay mom."

Amelia visited and chatted with her kids and Addison for a couple hours, before the visit was over. Amelia felt her heart break when she saw her son crying and reaching for her.

Harvey cried and reached for his mom, "Mommy! No, don't go. I wanna go home with you."

"I know you want to go home with your mom, bud. I know you do, but right now you can't." Addison explained to Harvey as she tried to comfort him "I'm really sorry."

Harvey pushed Addison away and yelled, "No, you're not. I hate you, Addie. I want my mommy."

Addison nodded, "I'm sorry you feel that way, because I love you."

Harper hugged her brother, "It's okay, bub. Mom's working hard to get us back, and in the meantime we have Addie. She takes good care of us, right?"

Harvey nodded and sniffled, "Y...Yes." Then he looks at Addison, "Sorry, Addie. I didn't mean what I said."

"It's okay, bud. I forgive you and I always will." Addison replied

Harper and Harvey hug Addison. Then Harvey says, "I love you too, Addie." Addison smiles

"I know you do." Addison says. Then she tells Harper, "I love you, sweet girl."

"Love you too, Addie." Harper replies

* * *

Sorry it's short. Anyway hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see next?


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Harper and Harvey had their first visit with their mom both kids have been acting differently. Harvey has been constantly asking when he can see his 'mommy' again, while Harper has been really clingy to Addison and barely lets Addison out of her sight. The only time Harper lets Addison out of her sight is when she goes to school or to sleep.

A few days later, when Addison is picking up Harper and Harvey from school. Harper runs to Addison and practically glues herself to Addison's side.

Harvey runs to Addison and asked hopefully, "Addie, I see mommy again today?"

"Not today, buddy. On Sunday." Addison replied "Today's Wednesday.

Harvey looked down sadly, "Okay Addie."

Then Harper asked, "Do you have to go back to work, Addie?"

"I only have one more appointment today at four, but you and Harvey can sit in my office and work on homework." Addison explained

Harper nodded as she held Addison's hand like she had been the hold time, "Okay Addie."

"Okay so I parked across the street." Addison stated "Harvey, please hold my hand."

Harvey pulled his hand in close to his chest and protested, "I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not, but crossing the road can be dangerous and I'd feel better if you held my hand." Addison explained "Harper's holding my hand, and she's not a baby."

"I know my sister's not a baby. She just turned into a clingy monkey these past few days." Harvey retorted

"Harvey!" Addison said firm and disappointed "That's not a nice thing to say. Apologize to your sister."

Harvey crosses his arms and gives Addison the 'make me' look.

"Harvey, now!" Addison said sternly

"Fine!" Harvey scoffed. Then he turned to Harper, "Sorry I called you a clingy monkey."

Harper smiled, "It's okay, bub. I forgive you. I know you're hurting because you miss mom."

Then Harvey turned back to Addison and held out his hand, "Sorry I wouldn't hold your hand before. I'll hold it now."

"It's okay, little man. I forgive you." Addison told Harvey as she crossed the street with Harper and Harvey

Later when Addison is with her four o'clock patient and Harper and Harvey are waiting in Addison's office, Harper has an anxiety attack.

"Hey bubba, when is Addie coming back?" Harper asked

Harvey shrugged, "When she's done with her patient, sissy. I'm not sure exactly when though."

Harper started hyperventilating, while caused her heartbeat to become irregular and she also started sweating.

"Sissy? What's wrong?" Harvey asked concerned and worried

"I...I don't know." Harper said through her hyperventilating "What if Addie doesn't come back? What if she leaves us like daddy? Or what if something happens to her?"

Harvey stared at his sister. He knew Addison would never leave them and he thought his sister knew that too.

When Harper clasped her hands to her chest and started to look like she was having trouble breathing, Harvey yelled, "Help! Somebody please help! Get Addie!"

Naomi whose office is right next to Addison's walked in and asked, "What's wrong?"

Harvey looked down at his sister, "Help Nae."

Naomi looked at Harper and immediately new that the girl was having an anxiety attack. She got down on the floor, held Harper close to her while stroking the girl's hair trying to calm her down. Then Naomi yelled, "Somebody page Dr. Montgomery! Her foster daughter is having an anxiety attack!"

As soon as Addison was paged, she came running to her office and walked in. She sat down in front of Harper so the girl could see her, "Hey sweet girl, I'm right here. It's okay. I'm right here."

Harper's anxiety attack immediately stopped and she asked, "Addie? What are you doing here? What happened? Why is Harvey staring at me?"

Addison smiled and hugged Harper. Then she looked at Harper and took the girl's hands in her own, "Sweetie, you had an anxiety attack."

"Oh okay." Harper replied with a nod "If you're not done with your patient you can go back. I'll be fine here with Harvey and Nae."

"If you want you can come with me and sit in the room. You'd have to sit quietly though." Addison offered

Harper shook her head, "No thanks. I'll be fine."

Addison nodded and then kissed the girl on her head, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see next?


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later in school, Harper and Harvey are making Mother's Day cards in class since Sunday is Mother's Day.

Harvey makes a card for his mommy, Amelia and makes a card for Addison, his foster mom.

Harper makes a card for her mom, Amelia and a card for Addison, her foster mom.

On Sunday morning, Harper and Harvey woke up at four am to make breakfast in bed for Addison since it is Mother's Day.

"What should we make for Addison's breakfast?" Harvey asked

"You can get the cards, make coffee, and puts flowers in a vase with some water." Harper told her brother "I'll take care of the rest."

Harvey nodded, "Okay Sissy."

Harper cooks eggs, bacon, and sausage. She puts a slice of bread in the toaster. Meanwhile Harvey makes coffee in the coffee maker, then puts flowers and water in a vase. He gets the cards from his and Harper's backpacks.

After breakfast is done, Harper and Harvey put the food on a tray with the vase of flowers and the two cards. Then they walk upstairs to take the tray to Addison in her room.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Harper and Harvey announce to wake Addison up.

Addison wakes up, and sits in bed, "What's all this?" She is shocked but also pleasantly surprised. She didn't except Harper and Harvey to do anything for her since today is Mother's Day and she's not their mother.

"We know you didn't give us the gift of life." Harper started

"But in our hearts we know." Harvey added

Then together they said, "The love you feel is deep and real as if it had been so."

"For us to have each other is like a dream come true." Harvey stated

Then Harper added, "No you didn't give us the gift of life."

"Life gave us the gift of you." Harvey and Harper finished together

"Aw that's so sweet. Thanks kiddos." Addison told the kids

Harvey set down the tray in front of Addison, "Addie, Harper and I made you breakfast."

"Thanks buddy." Addison replied with a smile. Then she looked at Harper, "Thanks sweet girl."

"You're welcome, Addie." Harper stated "Thanks for taking such great care of my brother and I. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to us and that we love you."

Addison smiled and got up to hug Harper and Harvey, "Aw I love you both too. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Addie." Harvey said "Now read your cards."

Addison laughed slightly, "Okay. I will." She picked up the card from Harvey which said, "Happy Mother's Day, Addie. I know your not really my mom, but your like my mom. Thanks for being my temporary mom. I love you. Love, Harvey"

Then she picked up the card from Harper which said, "Happy Mother's Day, Addie. Thanks for taking care of me and showing me what a mom is supposed to do. I love you. Love, Harper."

"Thanks the cards are really sweet." Addison said with a smile

After Addison ate her breakfast, she got dressed and ready for the day. Harper and Harvey also got ready for the day, since it's Sunday and they have another meeting with their mom.

Addison drove to social service so the kids could see their mom.

Once they arrived and Harper and Harvey saw Amelia, they ran to their mom.

"Mommy, look I made you a card at school." Harvey said as he handed Amelia a card. "Happy Mother's Day."

"I made you a card too, mom." Harper added as she handed Amelia a card. "Happy Mother's Day, momma."

Amelia smiled and accept the cards from her kids, "Thanks my babies."

"Happy Mother's Day, Amelia." Addison told her

Amelia smiled, "Happy Mother's Day to you too, Addie."

"Me?" Addison questioned

Amelia nodded and explained , "Yes, you're taking care of my kids. A mother isn't someone who gives birth. A mother is someone who brings up a child with care and affection. That's what you're doing for my kids. You're a mother, Addie. Even if it's temporary."

"Thanks Amy." Addison replied

"No problem, Addie." Amelia stated

"Mommy?" Harvey asked "Can Sissy and I call Addison, mama Addie?"

Amelia smiled and nodded, "If it's okay with Addie, it's perfectly fine with me."

Harvey and Harper turned to look at Addison.

Addison laughed and nodded, "Yes my sweetlingss. It's perfectly okay."

Harper hugs Addison, "I love you momma Addie." Then she looks at Amelia, "I love you, mom."

"I love you, momma Addie." Harvey said as he hugs Addison

Addison hugs them back, "I love you too."

Amelia smiles. She glad her kids love Addison so much, because honestly. She loves Addison too.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

On Friday afternoon after Addison picks up Harvey and Harper from school and gets off work, she calls Amelia.

"Hey Addie, what's up?" Amelia asked when she answered her phone

"Hi Amy." Addison said "So tomorrow, the twins and I are going to the park for a picnic. Would you like to come?"

Amelia smiled, "Yeah that sounds fun, Addie. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Amy. See you tomorrow." Addison told her

"See you tomorrow, Addie." Amelia replied

The next morning when Addison is packing the picnic basket with lunch food for the picnic. A few minutes later, she hears Harvey and Harper running down the stairs.

"Morning mama Addie." The twins said as they smiled once they reached the kitchen

Addison smiled back, "Morning kiddos." Her heart swelled in the chest every time the kids called her mama Addie. Then she added, "So your mom is going to join us on our picnic."

Harper smiled excitedly, "Yay! We get to see our other mama."

"Aw I kind of wanted it to just be the three of us." Harvey said with a frown "We'll see mommy tomorrow."

"Well Harv, buddy, I already asked her to come. I'm not going to uninvite her." Addison told him

Harvey sighed and nodded, "Okay mama." He didn't realize that he had dropped the 'Addie' part.

Addison smiled but on the inside she was a little shocked.

Harper was shocked and confused. She didn't know if her brother had meant to only say 'mama' instead of 'mama Addie' or if he had even noticed.

Later when the were at the park, Harper saw Amelia because they were meeting her there, she left go of Addison's hand, and ran to hug her mom. Harvey is walking with Addison while holding her hand.

"Hi mommy." Harper said

Amelia smiled and hugged her daughter, "Hi baby girl." Then she looked at Addison and Harvey, "Hi baby boy. Hi Addie."

"Hi Amy." Addison replied. Then she looked down at Harvey, "Say hi to mommy, little man."

"Hi mommy." Harvey said half-heartedly

A little later, when they are eating, talking, and laughing.

"Mommy, guess what?" Harper stated "Yesterday after school, mama took us for ice cream before dinner because both Bubba and I got an A+ on our math test."

Amelia smiled, "Good job, my babies."

"And mama also made us our favorite dinner, mommy." Harvey added

"Oh well aren't you lucky." Amelia replied with a smile

Addison smiled. She's happy that Harper and Harvey are so happy and excited to tell their mom everything. She loved those two kids like they were her own and since she knew Amelia so well she loved her too.

A man, Ronan walks by them with his nine month old son, Benaiah and overhears Harper and Harvey calling both the women mom.

"I'm Ronan, and I'm sorry I know this is really personal but are you two like a couple?" The man, Ronan asked

"Um, no, why would you think that?" Addison asked confused

"Because I overheard those kids call both of you mom." Ronan stated

Amelia goes wide eyed, "Oh! No, um I'm their biological mom and this is Addison, she's...um...she's..." Then she looked at Addison wanting her to finish the sentence.

"I'm the kids...um...I'm their...um." Addison started to say

Harvey sighed in frustration. He pointed to Amelia and said, "That's our birth mom." Then he pointed to Addison, "And that's our foster mom, but she's still our mom too because she's taking care of us and loving us like a mother."

"Oh okay." Ronan replied. He looked at Addison, "I think what you are doing is a wonderful thing. Kids can never have too many people to love and care for them." Then he looked at the kids, "You two are really lucky kids."

Harper smiled and draped an arm around her brother's shoulders, "Yeah I know. Thanks."

Addison smiled at the man, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ronan replied to both the Addison and the kids. Then he walked away while carrying his son.

Amelia looks at Addison, "Well that was interesting."

"Yeah it was." Addison said with a nod

Harvey smiled, "That was cool. He thought we were a family."

Harper nodded in agreement with her brother, "But you two really got to work on your communication skills."

"Oh really?" Amelia asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. She started to tickle her daughter.

"Mommy! Stop!" Harper screamed as she laughed "Mommy! Please stop!"

Amelia stopped and just smiled at her daughter.

"Mommy, are you feeling better?" Harper asked looking at her mom's smile

Amelia nodded, "Yes, baby. Much better." She hugged Harper, who hugged her back.

"Group hug." Harvey announced as he and Addison joined in on the hug.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Would you like Amelia to get her kids back soon? Or would you like them to be adopted by Addison, but still see their biological mom?


	9. Chapter 9

It's Monday, Addison just dropped Harper and Harvey off at school. Now she's at work and is walking into her office when she sees Amelia sitting inside.

"Amy, hi." Addison says shocked. Then she asked, "What can I help you with?"

"Yesterday at the visit before you arrived, the social worker talked to me and said that Harper and Harvey would be reunified with me in about a month or less." Amelia told Addison

Addison nodded, "I know. I'm happy for you, but you don't seem that excited." Then she asked, "What's wrong, Amy?"

Amelia took a deep breath, "Addie, I want you to adopt Harper and Harvey. I was so young when I had them and I'd like finish high school and go to college. I'd like to get a proper job. I want to be someone they can be proud of, but I need to know that you'll adopt them."

"Of course I'll adopt them, but I'll talk to them tonight and see if that's what they want. And Amy, you're their mom. They'll always be proud of you." Addison replied. Then she added, "You can see Harper and Harvey whenever you'd like. I'd never keep them from you. If fact, if you don't visit every once in a while I'll have to track you down."

Amelia smiled, "Thanks Addie. And I know you'd try to track me down. You think of me as your little sister and I think of you as my sister too, so don't worry I promise to visit."

"Also I think that your family would like to meet Harper and family deserves to know about them, and Harper and Harvey deserve to know their birth family." Addison told Amelia

Amelia thought about it for a minute. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see them again. She's afraid that they'll be mad or upset with her. What if they ask about Harper and Harvey's father? Would they believe her when she says it was Uncle Tommy that raped her. After a while Amelia nodded slowly, "Alright Addie. We'll go together and take our kids to meet their birth family."

"Our kids?" Addison questioned confused

Amelia nodded with a smile, "Yeah you're their mom too. They call you mama."

"I know. My heart swells every time I hear it and I love them like they were mine. Biologically I mean." Addison explained

That night when Addison is at home with Harper and Harvey, she sits down in the living room with them to talk.

"What do you have to talk to us about, mama?" Harvey asked

Addison took a deep break, "Well your mommy she asked me to adopt both of you."

"Why, mama?" Harper asked confused "Does mommy not want us anymore? Doesn't she love us?"

"Oh sweetie, of course she loves you and your brother and she'll visit as often as she can." Addison explained. Then she asked, "You both know that your mommy was only sixteen when she gave birth to you, right?"

Harper and Harvey nodded so Addison went on to explain, "Well as a result of that, she never finished high school and she wants to now, because it's really hard to get a well-paying job without a high school diploma."

"What's a diploma?" Harvey asked

"It's what you get when you graduate 8th grade, high school, and college." Addison replied "It's basically a certificate stating that you have completed a certain level of schooling." Harvey just nodded.

"Okay back to the topic." Addison stated before asking, "Harper, Harvey, would you like to be adopted by me? It's alright if you say no, I'll understand and so will your mom."

Harper and Harvey thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah it's okay with me, mama, since we'll still see mommy." Harper said "Bubba and I love you and we don't want to lose you, but we also love mommy and don't want to lose her either."

Addison smiled and hugged both kids, "I love you too, kiddos."

"Love you more, mama." Harper and Harvey told her

"Not possible, my sweetlings. I love you most. I love you to the end of the galaxy and back." Addison replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

On Friday, Amelia calls her family to talk to them and ask when the best time to come over would be. Amelia picked up her phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" Carolyn said

Amelia took a deep breath, "Hi...um mom. It's Amelia."

Carolyn was so shocked that she almost dropped the phone, "Amy?"

"Yeah mom it's me." Amelia replied "I'm okay and I'm sorry I left."

"Where are you? I'll come get you." Carolyn told her daughter

"No um mom, that's okay." Amelia responded "I actually called to know when I can come to you. I need the whole family there. There's a few people I'd like them to meet and I'll explain everything about why I left."

Carolyn nodded, "Okay well you can come next Friday. Everyone will be here then."

"Thanks mom." Amelia said "See you soon."

"You're welcome, baby. See you soon. I love you." Carolyn replied before hanging up.

Then Carolyn proceeded to call Amelia's siblings: Derek, Kathleen, Liz, and Nancy. Carolyn also called her deceased husband's brother, Christopher. She told them to come over on Friday because Amelia is alive and is coming home.

Meanwhile at Amelia's house, she calls Addison.

"Hi Amy." Addison says when she answers the phone

"Hi Addie, so we're going to see my family next Friday, so we'll fly out on Thursday." Amelia explained

Addison nodded, "Okay. I'll tell Harper and Harvey when I pick them up for school."

"Thanks and thanks for going with me. See you Thursday." Amelia replied

"You're welcome, Amy. See you Thursday." Addison told Amelia

At three o'clock when Addison picks up Harper and Harvey from school.

"Hi mama!" The twins exclaimed at the same time

Addison smiled, "Hi my babies, how was school?"

"It was good, mama." Harvey replied for him and his sister

"How was your day, mama?" Harper asked

Addison smiled, "My day was good. Thanks for asking." Then she added, "Listen I have to tell you both something."

"What is it, mama?" Harper asked curiously

"Did something happen?" Harvey asked scared "Did mommy change her mind about letting you adopt us?"

Addison shook her head, "What?! No, nothing like that. On Thursday, both of you, mommy and I are all going to fly on a plane so you can meet your mommy's family and so she can see them again, because she hasn't seen them in a long time."

Harvey nodded, "Does mommy have a big family?"

"Sort of. She has her mom, her uncle, three sisters, and a brother." Addison replied

This time Harper nodded and then asked, "Why hasn't mommy seen her family in a long time? When was the last time she saw them, mama?"

"Um she saw the last about ten years ago, and actually I'm not sure why she left her family." Addison explained even though the second part was a lie. She didn't want to tell Harper and Harvey that their mom left her family because she was raped by her uncle which resulted in her pregnancy with the twins.

"Doesn't mommy have a daddy?" Harvey asked

"Her dad died a long time ago. She was just a little girl." Addison told Harvey as he nodded sadly

Harper looked at Addison, "Mama, do you think bubba and I will met our daddy when we go to see our family?"

Addison shook her head slowly, "Um I don't think so, sweet girl."

Harper wanted to asked why but instead she just nodded.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Next up: Harper and Harvey meet their grandma, great-uncle, their three aunts, and their uncle.

Amelia gets to see her family again, and Addison gets to see the Shepherd family including coming face to face with her ex husband, Derek and Amelia's uncle, who is also Harper and Harvey's father.

What would you like to see happen in the next chapter? How should the Shepherds react to seeing Addison again? How will Derek react? Why should Addison and Derek have divorced since I'm changing the reason from what it was on the show? How will Addison react to Amelia's uncle? What will she do to him?


	11. Chapter 11

Early Thursday morning, Amelia meets Addison, Harper, and Harvey at the airport in the gate they were departing from. When Amelia walks over to them, she hugs Addison and then hugs Harper and Harvey.

"Okay so I bought the plane tickets but the most you can seat in a row is three so I got two in one row and two in the row behind." Addison explained

Amelia nodded, "Okay so who's sitting where?"

"I want to sit next to mommy." Harvey said

Then Harper whined, "No fair! I want to sit next to mommy."

"No fighting, kids." Addison told them, "Harvey, you can sit next to mommy and Harper you can sit next to mommy on the flight home."

"Okay mama." Both kids replied even though you could clearly tell that Harper was a little sad

Amelia hugged Harper, "It's okay, baby. Don't be sad. I won't be far away."

Harper nodded, "I know, mommy. I just wanted to sit next to you."

Many hours later, when the flight landed at their destination, Derek is waiting a the airport to pick Amelia, Addison, and the twins up.

"Derek!" Amelia yelled as she ran and hugged him

Derek hugged her back tightly, "I missed you, Amy." Then he looked up and saw Addison, "Addison, what are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story." Addison told him

Derek nodded, "I'm sorry we couldn't make the long distance relationship work. I was your husband though and I should have gone with you."

"It's okay, Derek." Addison replied "It's in the past."

"Who are you?" Harper asked

Derek looked at the girl confused, "I'm Derek Shepherd. Who are you?" Derek responded

"Harper Allison Shepherd, and this is my twin, Harvey Allen Shepherd." Harper stated

Harvey waved, "Hi."

"Shepherd?" Derek questioned before looking at his sister.

Amelia nodded, "They're my kids, Derek."

"Is that why you ran away? Cause you were pregnant?" Derek asked as Amelia nodded.

"Harper, Harvey, this is your Uncle Derek." Amelia introduced

"It's nice to meet you." Harvey said to Derek

Harper smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Harvey and Harper." Derek replied. Then he looked at Addison, "What does any of this have to do with you, Addison? This seems to be a family matter."

Addison nodded, "I know. I am family. We'll explain later."

Harper looked at Addison, "Mama, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Could you hold it, sweetie? We're not very far from mommy's house." Addison asked

Harper nodded, "I think so, mama."

Derek looked at them strangely and confused as he questioned, "Mama?"

Amelia sighed, "Allow me to explain, Derek." Then she added, "I made some bad choices in the past and I went to get help, but I left my kids alone and social services took them from me. Addison's their foster mom, but she's going to adopt them with permission from me of course. I'm going to go back, finish high school, and then go to college. My kids will still see me though. Addison and I came up with an arrangement this way everyone is happy, and I can focus on my studies."

Derek nodded, "I'm proud of you, Amy. Just one question. Who's their father?"

"I'll tell you later when their are no little ears listening." Amelia told him as she noticed both Harper and Harvey look at her intently waiting to get her mention their father.

After getting in Derek's car and arriving at the Shepherd house, Derek walked in first, and Addison and Amelia followed closely behind with Harper and Harvey. Derek showed Addison and Harper where the bathroom is, while Amelia got reacquainted with her family and Harvey stood with his mommy.

Carolyn was the first to hug Amelia, "I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too, mom." Amelia replied as she hugged her mom back. Then she added, "Mom, this is your grandson, Harvey." Then she added, "Harvey, this is your grandma and the women next to her are your aunts, Liz, Kathleen, and Nancy."

Carolyn smiled at the young boy, "Hi Harvey, it's nice to meet you."

Liz, Nancy, and Kathleen all waved and smiled at their nephew.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all." Harvey replied with a smile

Then Amelia hugged each one of her sisters, but when she noticed her Uncle Christopher she froze. She looked around the room and noticed Addison and Harper had come back from the bathroom. Addison walked over to Amelia and rubbed her back gently.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Addison asked concerned

Amelia turned around and bolted out the front door, and Harper chased after her.

"Mommy!" Harper yelled as she ran after Amelia

Meanwhile back inside the Shepherd house, everyone except Addison looked confused.

"Why did Amy just run out like that?" Liz asked

"You'll find out later." Addison replied. Then she turned to Carolyn, "Carolyn, can I talk to you privately?"

Carolyn looked confused but nodded, "Of course, Addison."

Addison and Carolyn stepped into another room, as Carolyn stared at Addison confused.

"Can you please tell me why my daughter reacted like that to her uncle? She used to love him. He has been like a father to my children since the death of their father, who was his brother." Carolyn asked

Addison took a deep breath, "There's no easy way to say this but Christopher, he raped Amelia. He's the biological father of Harper and Harvey."

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Carolyn replied "I can't believe he would do that."

Addison nodded, "Me either, but I also feel bad for Amy. So how about you ask him to leave and I'll see if I can talk Amelia into coming back."

"Okay that sounds like a good plan." Carolyn said as she agreed with Addison

When they left the room, Addison ran out the front door to find Amelia and Harper, who had run after her mommy.

"Amelia!" Addison yelled "Harper!"

Harper ran over to Addison and took her hand, "Come, mama. I'll show you where mommy is."

Addison nodded and held Harper's hand as the little girl let her to Amelia, who was sitting down curled up with her knees pulled to her chest while crying.

Harper looked at Addison, "Mama, you have to help mommy. I don't know what's wrong with her?"

"I'm going to talk to your mommy. Everything will be okay, sweet girl. She'll be fine, but I want you to go back inside the house and stay with your brother, near your Uncle Derek." Addison told Harper

Harper nodded, "Okay mama." Then she ran back toward the house and went inside.

Addison sat down next to Amelia and wrapped her arms around her, "Hey Amy, it's okay. Your uncle can't hurt you anymore. Nobody's going to let him hurt you, especially me. Plus I told your mom, and she's telling him to leave as we speak."

"Thanks Addie." Amelia replied with a soft sniffle "I don't know what happened. I just saw him and it brought back all though old feelings and memories of what he did to me."

Addison nodded and rubbed Amelia's back, "I know, but don't worry. It's okay. You're safe, Amy. I promise."

Meanwhile inside the Shepherd house, Carolyn walks back into the living room and over to Christopher.

"You need to get out of my house, Chris." Carolyn yelled at him "And never come back. If I ever see you near any of my children or grandchildren I'm going to call the police and get a restraining order against you."

Christopher looked at her confused, "Carolyn, what's wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

"Don't play games with me. Don't pretend you don't know, because you know what you did." Carolyn replied angry. "How could you? She looked up to you and she trusted you, but you broke that trust and you hurt her." Then she slapped him across the face.

Nancy, Liz, and Kathleen all gasped shocked.

"Mom!" Derek yelled shocked

Then Nancy asked, "What did Uncle Chris do that was so bad?"

Carolyn sighed, "Harper, Harvey, close your eyes and cover your ears. You don't need to hear this."

Harper and Harvey did as they were told even though they wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Kids, he...um...he raped your sister Amelia. He's the biological father of Harper and Harvey." Carolyn told her children

Derek became enraged and angry that the man he had looked up to hurt his baby sister so badly. He started beating up his uncle as he pushed him out the door.

"Ow! Ow! Derek, stop! I'm sorry. Okay? I'm so sorry. I don't know why I hurt her. I just did, and I regret it." Christopher apologized as he walked out the door, got in his car, and drove away."

Then Harvey and Harper uncovered their eyes and ears just as Amelia and Addison were walking back in the house.

"Uncle Derek?" Harvey asked with his sister by his side waiting for an answer too "What did your uncle do that was so bad?"

Derek sighed softly, "I'm sorry, bud. I can't tell you exactly what he did, but I can tell you that he hurt your mommy and he broke her trust in him."

Harvey and Harper nodded and then walked over to Amelia and hugged her.

Amelia smiled and hugged her kids back, "What's this for, my babies?"

"I'm sorry that your uncle hurt you." Harper said

"It's okay. It's not your fault, baby." Amelia replied

Later that night, Addison is laying outside on the grass looking at the stars. Harper has her head on Addison's chest, curled up next to her sleeping, while Addison strokes the little girl's hair softly.

Derek walks outside and whispers, "Hey Addison, mind if I join you and my niece?"

"Nope not at all." Addison replied in a whisper "This little girl is fast asleep though."

Derek lays down next to Addison and looks up at the stars with her, "I've realized something with you being here. I still love you, Addison."

Addison interrupted him, "Derek, I'm going to stop you right there. We tried to make it work, and it didn't."

"Addison, would you let me finish?" Derek asked as more of a rhetorical question "Ever since you left New York, I was miserable and I missed you. I moved to Seattle to try and have a fresh start, but everything reminds me of you. I love you, Addison and I always will. Let's give us another try, please? I'm willing to move to LA to be with you, because I don't want to spend any more of my life without you."

Addison sighed softly, "Derek, you don't have to move to LA. You have a job in Seattle, and I'm sure you have friends there too, but if you really want to give us another try. I'm willing to try too." Then she added, "I still love you too, Derek."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

What should I do for bonding time for Harper and Harvey with their aunts, uncle, and grandma?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Harper and Harvey wake up, they walk out to the kitchen and find their grandma cooking breakfast.

"Where's mama?" Harper asked

"And mommy?" Harvey added "Did she leave us again?"

Carolyn looked up at her grandkids, "Oh no, no no she...your mom and Addison left about an hour ago. They're going to hang out together today just the two of them."

Harvey nodded and sighed softly relieved that he and his sister hadn't been abandoned again.

Though Harper corrected her grandma, "You mean mama, grandma."

"What?" Carolyn asked confused about what her granddaughter is correcting her about

"You said Addison, but she's mama." Harper explained

Carolyn nodded, "Right, of course. That's what I meant."

"What's for breakfast?" Harvey asked

"And what are we doing today?" Harped added

"For breakfast I'm making Fried Bakes, which are like biscuits." Carolyn replied "As for the plans today, I know we're having a dinner picnic under the stars, but other than that your aunts and uncle planned everything and their keeping it a secret until it's time to leave."

Harper and Harvey nodded, "Okay grandma."

After breakfast, Carolyn, Harper, and Harvey sit down on the couch in the living room while Liz, Nancy, Kathleen, and Derek explain the plans for the day.

"Okay so first on the agenda for today I...well..." Liz started

Derek shook his head, "The truth is we didn't know what to do so we wanted to spend some time getting to know you two." Derek explained

"What do you two like to do?" Nancy asked "To elaborate what are your likes and interests?"

Harper had to think about it for a minute, whereas Harvey knew right away.

"I like fish and all the sea animals." Harvey said "I also like crafts."

Kathleen nodded, "Okay. And how about you, Harper?"

"I like reading and writing. Mommy taught me how to sew a little bit. Oh and I also like cooking." Harper explained "Mama lets me help her cook sometimes.

"Amelia cooks now?!" Liz said confused

Harper shook her head, "No, Addison is mama. Amelia's mom or mommy."

"Oh okay." Liz replied with a small nod "I'll do my best to remember that."

Meanwhile with Added ison and Amelia, they're at the shopping mall just browsing and walking around.

"This is nice." Amelia said smiling "Just the two of us hanging out. Like we used to."

"And there are no kids. Until dinner we are childless." Addison stated. Then she added, "Although I kind of miss them."

Amelia laughed slightly, "Yeah me too."

Back at the Shepherd house, Derek and Liz are leaving to take Harvey to an aquatic center where there are lots of sea animals and creatures. You can also swim with dolphins there.

Upon entering the aquatic center, Harvey looks around in amazement as his face lights up like a little kid on the best Christmas ever.

"This is so cool." Harvey announced. Then he noticed the exhibit where he can swim with dolphins and looks back at his aunt and uncle, "Uncle Derek, Aunt Liz, can I swim with the dolphins?"

Liz nods her head, "Of course, Harvey."

Meanwhile Nancy and Kathleen are with Harper at a fabric store that is also offering a sewing class.

Harper is sitting in between her two aunts as the sewing instructor tells and shows them and how to do basic hand sewing. Harper is smiling and having a good time.

While Harper and her aunts, Kathleen and Nancy are working on their individual sewing project, Harper looks up at both of her aunts.

"Thanks Aunt Kat and Aunt Nancy. This is a lot of fun." Harper told them

Both Kathleen and Nancy smiled as the replied at the same time, "You're welcome, Harper. It's no problem."

"I'm havin fun too." Kathleen added

Later that night when the whole Shepherd family and Addison are sitting on a blanket under the stars eating a dinner picnic of fried chicken, biscuits, and homemade gravy.

Addison is sitting in between Derek, Harper, and Harvey. Amelia is sitting on the other side of her kids. Carolyn is sitting next to Amelia and her other three daughters are sitting next to her and on the other side of Derek. So they are sitting in the shape of a circle.

"So did you two have fun with your aunts, uncle, and grandma?" Amelia asked

"Yeah mom we did, but we missed you and mama." Harper replied

Harvey nodded, "We missed you a lot a lot." Then he asked, "Did you and mama have fun hanging out today, mommy?"

Amelia looked at Addison who nodded, "Yeah actually we did have fun. It was nice for the two of us to hang out without two kids, but we missed you both so much and are glad to be back with you and your sister." As she tickled Harvey's stomach

"Mama...mama...stop." Harvey laughed "Uncle Derek help me."

"Addie, stop torturing my nephew." Derek told Addison before starting to tickle Harvey himself

Harper smiled and then started to get up, but Amelia pulled her into her lap, "Where's my baby girl going?"

"I was going to sit next to Auntie Liz, mommy." Harper replied

Amelia held Harper on her lap and wrapped her arms around the girl, "You're not going anywhere. I've got you now."

Carolyn playfully slapped Amelia's arm, "Let the girl go. She doesn't see her aunts very often."

"Oh fine, mother." Amelia scoffed as she kissed the top of Harper's head, "Okay go ahead, baby."

Harper smiled at Carolyn, "Thanks Grandma." Then she turned to Amelia, "Love you mom."

Harper walked over and sat next to her Aunt Liz.

"Hey sweet girl." Liz said to Harper

"Hi Aunt Liz." Harper replied

Meanwhile with Addison, Derek, and Harvey after Derek stops tickling Harvey.

Harvey looks up at his uncle, "Uncle Derek?"

"Yes buddy?" Derek replied

"Do you and mama love each other?" Harvey asked

Derek, who is caught off guard by the question looks over at Addison who looks just as shocked as he is.

"Well do you?" Harvey asked

"Um well bud, why don't you ask Addi...I mean mama." Derek suggested

Then Harvey looked over at Addison, "Mama, can you answer my question? Do you and Uncle Derek love each other?"

"Well sweet boy, that's a really loaded question but at some point we did. We were after all married for eleven years and I think to some degree that we still have some feelings for each other, but I wouldn't say that we love each other."

"But we do care about each other and no matter what there will always be something between us." Derek added

Harvey gave a slow nod, "Oh, but then why do you look at each other like you're in love?"

"Why don't you take care of this one, Derek." Addison said

"Okay well we do still love each other, and we are going to try and make us work again but you can't tell anyone." Derek explained

Harvey smiled and nodded, "Okay, Uncle Derek. I can keep a secret."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so late. I had no idea what to write.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooong time. I had writer's block and didn't know what to write. I think my muse for this story left, but it's back now. I'll try and upload as much as possible now. So yeah, I'm back now. Yay! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The next day Liz and Kathleen wake up at seven in the morning and get ready for the day. Then they go into the guest room where Harper and Harvey are sleeping.

"Harper, Harvey, wake up." Liz tells them

"It's time to get up." Kathleen added

The two groaned sleepily. "Tired." Harper mumbled

Liz lightly patted Harper and Harvey, "It's time to get up though. Auntie Kat and I planned a fun day for both of you." Then she added, "Harvey, you'll be with me. Dress in clothes that can get dirty."

"And Harper, you'll be with me." Kathleen stated "Wear whatever you like. It doesn't matter."

Harper and Harvey laid in bed for a while, but eventually got up. Harper showered first and then Harvey showered while his sister got dressed. After both were dressed and ready to go with teeth brushed and hair combed, they walked downstairs.

"What's for breakfast, Aunties?" Harvey asked

"What would you two like for breakfast?" Kathleen inquired

Harper and Harvey both shrugged. "Surprise us." Harper stated

Kathleen nods as Liz gets started on preparing some eggs, bacon, and sausage while Kathleen puts a couple slices of bread in the toaster. About ten minutes later when the bacon and sausage are done Liz sets two plates of food on the counter. One for Harper and one for Harvey.

"Thanks Aunties." Harvey said before starting to eat his food

Harper smiles gratefully and then starts eating too.

Later after the twins finished eating Liz and Kathleen went their separate ways with Liz taking Harvey and Kathleen taking Harper. They both got into their cars and set off towards the directions of their adventures. In Liz's car, after she's been driving for about thirty minutes, Harvey starts getting bored.

"Auntie Liz, are we there yet?" Harvey whined

"Almost. Just a few more minutes, bud." Liz replied

Harvey sighed softly, "Okay Auntie Liz."

Meanwhile with Kathleen and Harper, Kathleen pulls into the parking lot and parks her car in front of the nail salon.

"Okay we're here." Kathleen tells her niece

Harper looks out through the windshield and smiles excited, "We're getting out nails done! That's so cool. I've never had my nails done before."

"Never?" Kathleen asked shocked

"Well there was one time when I was four, but my brother did them so I doesn't count." Harper stated "We were playing dress up."

Kathleen nodded, "Okay well let's go inside then."

Then Kathleen and Harper got out of the car and walked into the nail salon. While waiting for their turn, they picked out the colors they wanted. Harper looked at the shelves in awe of how many choices of nail polish there were. Kathleen decided right away that she would get pink on her fingernails and a french pedicure. Harper, however took longer to decide, but eventually she made a decision.

"Did you decide?" Kathleen inquired

Harper nodded, "Yes. I want a white base with a blue and yellow painted ribbon on my fingernails for down syndrome awareness since my brother has down syndrome, and green on my toes."

"Those are good choices." Kathleen commented

Back with Liz and Harvey, they have finally arrived at their destination and are getting out of the car. Harvey is staring at the trail.

"We're going hiking?!" Harvey asked shocked

"It'll be fun." Liz told him "Plus there's a pretty waterfall at the top."

Harvey smiled happily and nodded, "Okay. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." He started to accept to drag his aunt towards the trail

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, bud, I'm coming." Liz said as she started walking."

Harvey let go of her hand, "Sorry, Auntie Liz. I just really love water, especially waterfalls. They're so fas...fasi...well whatever the word is."

"Fascinating?" Liz inquired

Harvey nodded, "Yeah that."

"Okay I'm coming." Liz assured him again as they started to walk up the trail together.

As they walked Harvey started talking to his aunt at about a mile a minute telling her all about different things that he knows.

"Did you know that a humming birds wings beat at one thousand two hundred and sixty beats per minute?" Harvey asked "They beat so fast that they don't sound like they are beating at all. They sound like they're humming."

Liz looks impressed and shakes her head, "No I did not know that."

Meanwhile back with Kathleen and Harper, they are sitting in the big pedicure chairs while getting their feet pampered.

Harper smiles and looks over at her aunt, "This is really fun, Auntie Kat. Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweet girl." Kathleen replied. After a brief moment of silence, "So Harp, talk to me. How's school?"

"School's good. I love math. It's my favorite subject." Harper explained

Kathleen smiled, "Cool. When I was in school. I loved science."

"That's my brother's favorite subject." Harper stated

A little while later with Amelia and Nancy at the shopping mall, they aren't really doing any real shopping. They are just browsing and looking around at the shops while talking.

"So Amy, mom told us about what Uncle Chris did to you, and I'm so sorry, but why did you run away?" Nancy asked her little sister

Amelia took a deep breath, "I don't really know. I guess I was scared and I felt betrayed. I didn't want to be near him anymore and I didn't think mom would believe me if I told her what he did to me. I was a teenager at the time and I was lying a lot. I thought that mom would think that was just another one of my lies. I didn't know that I was pregnant until after I left home and then I was too scared to come home. I was afraid mom would be mad at me."

"Oh Amy, I wish you would have talked to any of us. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone. You shouldn't have had to raise those beautiful babies alone, but at least now you're home and you have us. You won't be alone." Nancy told her

Amelia sighed, "Yeah about that. I wasn't the greatest mother. A few months ago my kids were taken away by social services. I got my act together we were supposed to be reunited by next month, but I don't want that..."

"What are you saying, Amelia?" Nancy asked interrupting

"Well you'd know if you had let me finish." Amelia remarked "As I was saying, I don't want that. I want them to have a better life than the one I can give them. I didn't even graduate high school, so Addison is going to adopt them. I'll still be able to visit and see them, but she'll be their full time mom. I'm going to finish high school and go to college, so I can become a better role model for them."

Nancy nodded, "Well if that's what you want. I just think..."

"It is what I want. I've already thought about it, so don't try changing my mind." Amelia stated as she interrupted her older sister

Nancy just nodded and didn't say another word more.

Back with Liz and Harvey, once they reached the top of the trail where the waterfall is Harvey stopped talking as he took in the sight of the waterfall.

"WOW!" Harvey exclaimed "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Liz smiled and laughed slightly. She took out her phone and video taped her nephew as he started to walk around, explore the sights, and touch the waterfall.

"I see someone is having fun." Liz stated

Harvey nodded, "This is so much fun. This is so cool. I love it. Thanks Auntie Liz."

"You're most welcome, little man." Liz replied with a smile

At a restaurant somewhere in Seattle, Addison and Derek are sitting at a table eating lunch and talking. Just catching up and trying to figure out how to make them work as a couple.

"Derek, this is our first date in years. Amelia and I leave tomorrow with the twins. How are we supposed to make us work?" Addison inquired

"You see, I thought about that all night, Addison, and I've come to a decision. I'm going to quit my job here in Seattle and I'm going back to L.A with you." Derek explained

Addison sighed softly, "Derek, you don't have to do that..."

Derek reaches for Addison's hand and takes it into his. He looks deep into her eyes, "I know, but I want to."

"Okay." Addison replied as she smiled softly "Okay. I guess this is really happening, huh?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, and we don't have to know how everything will work just yet. We'll take it one step at a time. One day at a time. Just like we used to."

"Yeah sounds good. Sounds like a plan." Addison stated

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next? What would you like to see happen between Derek and Addison? How will they make it work, especially now that Addison's a mother?


	14. Chapter 14

"Harper! Harvey! Hurry up, we're going to be late." Addison yelled

Amelia and Addison are rushing to get out the door, because they overslept a little and are in danger of missing their flight if they don't hurry.

"We're coming, mama!" Harvey called back.

Amelia and Addison run downstairs with their bags and Caroline racing after them.

"Do you need any help? Can I carry anything?" Caroline offered

Amelia shook her head, "No mom, we're fine."

Addison and Amelia rush out to Derek's car and put their bags in the trunk. Then they come back inside and say some quick goodbyes.

Meanwhile Harper and Harvey run downstairs with their bags.

"Mama, we're ready." Harper announced

Addison nodded, "Okay. Hand your bags to mommy and Uncle Derek and then quickly say goodbye to your grandma."

Harper and Harvey nodded as they hand their suitcases to Derek and their carry-ons to Amelia and then hug their grandma.

"Bye grandma." Harper and Harvey say in unison

Caroline hugged them back, "Bye my sweet grandbabies."

"Alright. Hurry up. We have to go." Addison urged "Mommy and Uncle Derek are waiting in the car."

Harper and Harvey pull away and walk out the door with their mama.

Upon arriving at the airport when Derek pulls up to the drop off curb.

"Alright this is your stop." Derek says "Bye I'll miss you guys, but I'll see you in a few days. A week tops."

Addison nodded as she helped the kids out of the car, "Okay Derek. Bye. See you soon."

Amelia quickly hugged her brother before getting out of the car.

Derek watched for a while as his sister, ex-wife (now girlfriend), and niece and nephew ran off, disappearing from his sight.

Later while Addison, Amelia, and the twins are waiting in line to board the plane, Harvey turned to face Addison.

"Mama" Harvey whined "I don't feel good."

Addison felt Harvey's forehead with the back of her hand, "Oh buddy, you're burning up."

"Wait! My baby boy's sick." Amelia exclaimed "Where did you and Aunt Liz go yesterday?"

"On a hike." Harvey said sounding tired "To a waterfall. It was so pretty, mommy."

Amelia sighed softly, "Yeah that'll do it. All the outside germs in nature."

Harvey rubbed his eyes and whined, "Mama, I'm tired."

"I know, baby." Addison said as she stroked his hair "But I need you to wait a little longer. You can sleep on the plane."

Harvey nodded, "Okay mama."

Harper hugged her brother, "You'll be okay, bubba. Mama will take care of you."

"I know, sissy." Harvey replied hugging his sister back.

As soon as they took their seats on the plane, Harvey laid his head on Addison's lap and took up his seat and the one next to him since no one was sitting there. Harvey stuck his thumb in his mouth, rested his index finger over the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes finally letting the sleepiness take over. He was asleep almost instantly because whatever cold or flu he caught is draining his energy as his body tries to fight of the cold or flu antibodies.

Addison stroked the little boy's hair and then soothingly rubbed his back, "Sleep tight, my prince. We'll be home soon, and then mama will have everything she needs to help you get better."

Meanwhile in the row ahead of them with Amelia and Harper.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Harper asked looking at her biological mother who was gazing out the window, but clearly zoned out.

After a moment, Amelia blinked and then shook her head finally realizing that her daughter had spoken to her, "What? I'm mean yes, baby, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, mom." Harper stated

Amelia forced a smile, "Well I am. I'm just fine, baby girl. I promise."

Harper nodded, "Okay mom."

That night, once they were home and Harper and Harvey were already in bed fast asleep, Derek called while Addison was getting ready for bed. Addison picked up her phone and smiled when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hi Derek." Addison said smiling

 _"Hey, I was just calling to make you, my sister, and my niece and nephew got home okay." Derek told her_

Addison smiled even bigger at his reason for calling. She was touched that he cared so much, "We got home just fine. Thanks for calling to find out."

 _"You're welcome." Derek replied "How are the twins?"_

"They're good. They're fast asleep in their beds, but I suspect that Harvey might wake up a few times in the night." Addison explained "He's running a fever. If it gets any higher I'm running him in to the clinic."

 _Derek sounded sympathetic, "Oh no! That's too bad. I hope he feels better."_

"Yeah me too." Addison agreed

 _"I miss you already." Derek told her._

Addison smiled again, "Yeah I miss you too."

Derek and Addison talked on the phone for almost two hours and in the process made each other numerous got off the phone when Addison heard a soft knock on her door.

"Mama?" Harvey called in a soft, tired sounding voice

"Come in, baby." Addison answered as her little boy opened the door and crawled into bed with her. Then she whispered into the phone, "I have to go, Derek. Bye."

"Bye Addie." Derek said before hanging up.

Addison put her phone on the nightstand and then reached over and wrapped her arms around her son, "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep, mama." Harvey replied sounding really stuffy.

Addison stroked the front of his hair, "Aww my sweet boy, I'm so sorry."

"My nose is stuffy, mama. I can't barely breathe." Harvey stated and then he started coughing.

"Aww my poor, sweet little boy, I think you might need some more medicine." Addison told him

Harvey made a stink face, "But mama, it's yucky."

"I know, buddy, but it will help you feel better." Addison stated

Harvey sighed and then nodded, "Okay mama." Then he asked in a whiny voice, "Can you carry me? I'm too tired to walk."

Addison smiled softly and nodded, "I can definitely do that." Then she picked him up and carried him to the bathroom where she kept an few emergency bottles of children's medicine. She sat him on the counter, then poured some children's Tylenol and handed it to the little boy.

"Bleh!" Harvey exclaimed after taking the medicine. Then he rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Can we got to bed now, mama?"

"Yes, of course we can." Addison responded picking up her son again

Harvey laid his head on his mama's shoulder, then stuck his thumb in his mouth with his index finger resting on his nose and then closing his eyes. as his mama was carrying him back to her bed.

Upon reaching the bed, Addison laid Harvey down and then kissed his cheek, "Good night, my prince. I love you."

"Love you too, mama." Harvey mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, it's Tuesday morning and Harper wakes up from a tickle in her throat and she starts coughing. Her throat feels all scratchy, she feels icky and her nose is really stuffy.

Harper is coughing non stop as she thinks, _'This isn't good. Mama will never let me go to school if I can't stop coughing. I sound horrible.'_

Meanwhile in Addison's room, she just finished getting dressed after showering. Harvey is still sleeping peacefully on her bed, which she is gratefully about. After he had come in her room, he woke up about four times in the middle of the night. Not that she minding, but she knows that he needs his sleep, especially being sick right now. Addison is heading to Harper's room to wake her up for school when she hears Harper's coughing. Addison sighs softly as she walks into her daughter's room.

"Hey sweet girl" Addison greeted "I'd say good morning, but you don't sound too well. Or look well for that matter. I think you may have to miss school." She placed her hand on Harper's forehead as she felt for a fever. She knew that Harvey has one, and if Harper caught what he has that she might have one too.

When Harper finally stops coughing, she expressed herself and appeared a little upset, "But mama, I can't miss school. I don't like to miss school."

"I know, sweets, and I'm sorry but you're sick and your body needs to rest in order to get better." Addison explained. Then she inquired, "Plus you wouldn't like to get your classmates sick, now would you?"

Harper shook her head, "No, but..."

"No buts. You're staying home to rest and that's final." Addison warned as she stopped her daughter from finishing her sentence "Is that understood?"

Harper sighed and nodded, "Yes mama."

"Okay" Addison replied as she softened her tone "Now let's go downstairs, get you settled on the couch, and then I'll get you something small to eat so that you can take some Tylenol. Sound good?"

"Yeah. I guess." Harper stated with a shrug

Addison and Harper head downstairs where Harper gets all settled on the couch and turns on the TV to watch Full House.

"What would you like to drink, sweet girl?" Addison asked from the kitchen

"Um... could I have Ginger Ale, mama?" Harper requested

Addison hesitated for a moment, "Uh well we don't have Ginger Ale at the moment, but I'll get some later. How about some apple juice instead?"

"Sure." Harper replied a little disheartened. "Yeah that's fine."

Then as Addison is pouring her daughter a glass of apple juice, she hears her son calling her from upstairs.

 _"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Harvey yells scared_

"I'll be right there, baby." Addison yells back as she takes the juice to Harper. She kisses her daughter's head, "Here you go, honey. Now I'm going to go see what your brother needs."

Harper nods, "Okay mama."

Addison heads back upstairs and upon arriving in her room, she finds Harvey awake and sitting up in her bed.

"What's up, buddy? Do you need something? Is something wrong?" Addison inquired worriedly

"Mama, my body hurts." Harvey whined

Addison looked concerned, "Like a painful hurting or like an achy hurt?"

"Achy. I think." Harvey replied uncertain "What does achy mean, mama?"

"Um..." Addison started and then stopped to think about how to explain it in a way a kid would understand "Okay. Achy is a word used to describe something that feels like dull pain and soreness."

Harvey nodded, "Okay well than yeah. My body feels achy."

"Okay well do you think you are okay to walk downstairs?" Addison asked

"I think so, mama." Harvey stated in the affirmative but also sounding unsure.

Addison let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in, "Alright well then why don't you join your sister downstairs. I'll be down in a minute to make breakfast."

"Okay mama." Harvey said before getting out of bed and starting to head downstairs slowly.

Addison stays upstairs and calls Harper and Harvey's school to let them know that Harper and Harvey are sick and they won't be at school today. The phone call only takes a couple of minutes, so after getting off the phone Addison walks downstairs to the kitchen and starts to prepare a small breakfast. She makes a fruit salad for her kids with oranges, apples, watermelon, and strawberries, which she takes to them before making her own breakfast. For herself, Addison cooks an omelet with goat cheese, tofu, mushrooms, and a smidgen of parsley.

After breakfast, Addison is washing the dishes while Harper and Harvey are peacefully sleeping on the couch. The flu bug that they caught is really draining their energy and making them exhausted. So anyways, while Addison is washing the dishes her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Derek. She dries her hands and then answers her phone.

"Hey Derek, hold on a sec." Addison whispered as she walks out to the deck so that she doesn't wake the twins. Once she's out on the deck and the door is closed, she speaks up, "Sorry Harper and Harvey are sleeping and I didn't want to wake them."

 _"That makes sense." Derek replied "So how are you and my niece and nephew? Is Harvey any better?"_

"I'm good. No, you know what I'm blessed and grateful." Addison told him "Harvey's not any better and on top of that Harper is sick too. She's upset that she's missing school."

 _Derek laughed, "Oh so Harper likes school?"_

"Yeah she loves it." Addison responded "So how are you, Derek?"

 _"I'm good. I miss you like crazy, but I made all the arrangements and I bought a plane ticket. My flight is a red eye. I'm flying out of Seattle on Friday."_

Addison smiled to herself, "I can't wait to see you."

 _"Me neither." Derek admitted_

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

A week later, the kids are better and healthy now. They are helping their mama prepare for their Uncle Derek's arrival.

"Mama, when is Uncle Derek going to be here?" Harvey asked impatiently

"Soon, my little prince." Addison replied "Maybe in an hour."

Harvey sighed, "Aww. That's a long time, mama."

"Bubba, why don't we play a game to pass the time." Harper suggested to her twin brother

Harvey shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." Then he asked, "But what should we play?"

"Um." Harper thought for a moment. Then she turned to Addison, "Mama, can Harvey and I play tag on the beach?"

Addison nodded, "Sure, but stay where I can see you."

"We will, mama." Harper replied before heading out to their backyard beach with her brother.

Addison smiled as she watched her kids happily ran outside to play.

An hour later, Derek arrived and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Derek." Addison greeted as she opened the door, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him "I missed you."

Derek kissed her back, "I missed you too, Addie." Then Derek added, "Where's my niece and nephew?"

"Um they're outside on the beach playing." Addison replied

Derek nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go say hello to them."

"Alright. I'll be here." Addison assured him

Derek walked outside onto the sandy beach in Addison's backyard.

"Harvey! Harper! Come say hello to your Uncle Derek." Derek announced

Harper and Harvey turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Uncle Derek!" The twins exclaimed as they ran to hug him.

Derek embraced the twins in a hug, "I missed you two munchkins."

"We missed you too, Uncle Derek." Harvey responded

"Uncle Derek?" Harper wondered "Are you going to move in with us and mama?"

Derek thought for a moment, "I...I don't know. Probably not right away. Probably not even anytime soon."

"Oh okay." Harper replied

"Are you and mama going to get married?" Harvey asked "Are you going to be our dad, Uncle Derek?"

Derek ignored the question, "How about we go inside and see your mama. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." Both kids replied as they raced him to the house.

"Race you." Harper said

Derek shook his head and raced to the house, but he let his niece and nephew win.

"We won, Uncle Derek." Harvey stated

"I know, buddy." Derek replied "I saw."

Addison was standing on the porch with a smile on her face, "Hi my babies."

"Hi mama." The twins said

"Are you tiring out your uncle?" Addison wondered

Harper nodded, "Yeah. We beat him in a race."

Addison laughed slightly, "Good job, but remember that winning isn't everything. It's your attitude that counts. Win or lose."

Both Harper and Harvey nodded, "Okay mama."

"Alright let's go inside." Addison said

Derek stared at her, "Have any plans for today? Like what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could have a relaxing day here at home and have a movie marathon." Addison replied. She turned to Harper and Harvey, "What do you think, my babies?"

Harper and Harvey smiled, "Yeah!"

"Can we watch Peter Pan and Alice in Wonderland?" Harvey wondered

Addison nodded, "Of course."

"Mama, I want to watch Annie." Harper added

"And we can watch that too. You and Harv can alternate who picks the movie." Addison explained "We'll watch Peter Pan and then Annie. Okay?"

Harper gave a nod, "Okay mama."

"I'll get the popcorn." Derek announced

Derek headed into the kitchen to look for popcorn, and Harvey walks over to the movie shelf to find Peter Pan. Then Addison put the movie disk in the DVD plater and soon after Derek joined Addison, Harper, and Harvey on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Alright let's get this movie marathon started." Derek stated

"Yay!" Harper and Harvey cheered

Harvey sat down on Addison's lap and Harper settled herself on Derek's lap.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry it's short and sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block.


End file.
